Winter Moonlight
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Canon. Ulrich and Yumi walk home after a Xana attack. And yes, the title sucks, get over it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** UY

**Warnings: **Canon. Fluff.

**Author's Note:** OMG canon! Amazing, right? This is my attempt at fluff, humor, and canon. I'm kinda out of practice though, so…forgive me?

**Dedication:** To Ems. Like usual. I loathe you for making me write canon.

"This is it guys, Xana's getting more bold, more outgoing and extroverted. That attack tonight proved it; I mean what would have…mmph!" Jeremie yelped as Aelita's hand covered his mouth forcefully and Odd grabbed him by the arm pulling him away. They ended up on the main (and longer) road back to the school instead of the trail through the woods. "What are you two doing?" Jeremie demanded when the hand was removed.

Odd shook his head while Aelita rolled her eyes. "Dude, Jer. Look, this may have escaped your radar since you're scarily obsessed with Xana…"

"It's not obsession Odd. Just because I want to be sure no one gets hurt or killed does not…"

"Look, the point is Ulrich and Yumi were on a _date_ tonight Einstein. Get it? A _date_. Their _first_ date to be precise and Xana just messed it up. Let them walk alone and we'll take the long way back."

"Yes Jeremie, isn't that romantic? A moonlit walk beneath the stars…" Aelita sighed.

"Aelita, they're on a _trail_ in the middle of a _forest_. They can't see the sky let alone stars or the moon!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Oh, honestly Jeremie, you don't have a romantic bone in your body!" Aelita huffed. She stormed ahead and Jeremie turned to Odd.

"Hey, don't look at me bud, it's up to you!" Odd exclaimed. "Wait up Princess!"

Ulrich shuffled slowly, head ducked down and casually sneaking glances of Yumi out of the corner of his eye. She had her hands raised, blowing lightly on cold fingers as the winter wind tugged at her hair. He 

smiled as light slipped through tangled leaves and caught on raven strands. She turned, catching his gaze, and her cheeks turned red but she smiled.

"Well, that's one date we won't forget anytime soon," she laughed softly.

"Yeah…I guess not many people can say they almost died on their first date…"

"Ulrich."

"I know," he muttered. He forced a smile, grinning at her. "I know." Her hand reached out, fingers catching his. He glanced at her and she smiled back as he tightened his hold on her hand.

"The others ditched us," she noted, glancing around.

"Yeah, I think it was Odd's idea."

"Who would have thought?" Yumi mused. She swung their linked hands back and forth slowly, humming softly. "I wish I'd worn a heavier jacket but I hadn't anticipated being out in the cold." She eyed him teasingly.

"Ah, yes." They emerged from the wood and headed toward her house. "I am sorry though."

"Ulrich," she said sharply, stopping and pulling him to face her. "Stop it. Stop blaming yourself for whatever it is that happened. Neither of us can predict the next Xana attack and it was just an unfortunate side effect." Their eyes met and she smiled at him. "Come on, who says our next one will end up like this?"

"Oh, so you're expecting a second one are you?" Ulrich teased. She laughed and shoved him playfully. He chuckled in return, pulling her close and twirling her under a street lamp. A passing couple smiled at them, tightening their grip on each other as they headed home. "And what makes you think, Miss Ishiyama, that I will ask you out again?"

"And who says you have to ask me out? Maybe I'll ask you out this time," she replied easily. He grinned and spun her once more. She smiled at him, hair in her face and dark eyes glowing warmly.

"And what makes you think I won't go with Emily," his lips twitch, "or Sissi?"

"Ulrich Stern!" she exclaims. She shoves him lightly and he laughs. "Come on, I'll race you." She took off down the street, laughing and feeling free, shrieking as he caught up to her. Tears stung at her eyes from the wind and the cold and she was panting by the time they got to her lighted front porch. "So," she gasped.

"So." He tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. And then he was leaning in, brushing his lips against hers and she felt her heart stop. She was smiling when he pulled back and when she opened her eyes she saw him smiling too. "We on for Friday?"

She smirked, climbing the steps to her front door. "I don't know, maybe William will have a better offer."

"Oh, really?"

She grinned. "You're right, I doubt it. Goodnight Ulrich."

"Hey! You never answered my question!"

She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Yes," she called before the door clicked shut. He grinned the whole way back to the dorms.


End file.
